Pidoria school of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Pidoria)
Pidoria school of witchcraft and wizardry is a school located on an island in the pacific. Unlike other schools, it is unknown when it was constructed or even who had made it but one thing is known its reputation. Children who have magical abilities are given the chance to attend without an exam. Appearance The school is located in Dare County, North Carolina History 'Early History' The exact age of the school is unknown and the few who do don't talk about it. 'Middle History' September 1, 1823 - Three people attended the school for their first year they would go to be extremely important people for a different reason they are Vira Ransworth, Jonathan Kageshi, and Darek Kido. August 5, 1829 - A year before a disease was running through the school but they continued into their next year and it claimed an important person to them Vira Ransworth. November 12, 1829 - With the help of Darek and Jonathan they find a cure but not before half the school had died both students and staff. With the problem over they finally buried Vira in the forest of life under a giant tree. Jonathan finds her will and acts on it. December 8, 1829 - It is decided that the school will allow others besides pure-blooded families. 'Recent History' School Year Like any new school year, everyone is busy and naturally, there is confusion for new students about where they should go, what they should do and we hope this guide will help with that. All student will arrive at the school through the underground subway system after each finding their way to any subway station of New York, one of the columns is used as a temporary transfer and will take you to where the train will be waiting. First Years should be at the station and inside of the train by 9:00 AM with their luggage as the doors will close. When inside the train please be careful of damaging another's property and report any theft upon leaving the train. The ride should take three hours and arrival should be at twelve in the afternoon lunch will be served to all first years upon arrival. If you have missed the train please contact the school so we can find a way for you to arrive before the start of the term. During lunch, there will be a few words said by the headmaster and any teacher that will have anything to say. Typically students will wait for the headmaster and teacher to have stopped talking before they have eaten. After lunch students will head into the courtyard where the sorting fountain is located between four buildings. A few separate areas are set up for the students to go around and fill out their paper or collect their school supplies. It is suggested that students follow this line up for best use of their time; *Start with getting sorted by the fountain *Fill out their classes and where they have been placed *Acquire their wand or books for classes *Get a few changes of their school's outfit. After everyone has finished the students are to find two other people and tell the teacher and get a number. When that has been completed then the students are paired with a teacher for the rest of their school life to look after them and assist in any way they can. Students will sleep for the night in the great hall as the tables will be out of the room leaving them with plenty of space. In the morning they will have their stuff luggage taken to their respective dorms by the higher years while they are shown around by their years. what happens after the showing is up to the students as they have some free time till lights out. The term starts on the fourth so use your time wisely. Sorting Ceremony The Sorting Ceremony isn't much of one it is conducted as just another part of getting the students first day completed as easily as possible. Students are lead by the staff to the courtyard after eating lunch where the first thing they do is pull out one of the stones inside of a fountain placed in the middle of the courtyard. When a student pulls one of the stones out it will glow the color of the house, then stop glowing and stay that color till the students have finished school. The stone is collected after a student has finished all seven years or is expelled from school. A few students have been known to influence the stone to change to another color over the years by having a change of heart and one has even forcefully changed it on their first day. Houses The students of Pidoria are sorted into one of the three houses Kido, defense or Kageshi. Ransworth Founder: Vira Ransworth Colour: Orange Ransworths are known for their bravery, courage and downright recklessness. They are often the most influential people during times of fighting but are little to no use during peace and tend to get stuck in menial jobs. They typically excel in defense against the dark arts, charms, and Flying Class. Kageshi Founder: Jonathan Kageshi Color: Purple Kageshi is known for their Intelligence, Cunning, and Diligence. They are people that have power in staff positions and excel in classes that make the best use of their intellect and study methods. Kido Founder: Darek Kido Color: Brown Kido is known for their caring attitude to anything from plants to paper. They are hard workers that are loyal to a fault but have the creativity to fix things or even make. They excel in classes such as herbology and many are in the Gardening Club. Locations Staff Teachers *Elenora Senri - Wandlore *Anthony Davis - Potions *- Care of Magical Creatures *- Herbology Students Category:Schools Category:Pidoria